Blondes
by TheOddFandom
Summary: Connie realizes that Eren has a type. Just a short crackish fic. ErenxAnnie? ErenxHistoria? ErenxArmin? Sorta random implied ConniexSasha at the end.


_Summary: Connie notices that Eren has a type. Crack fic, I think._

 **Blondes**

The remaining members of the 104th squad loved to gossip. And one of the hot topics, when Eren wasn't there gossiping with them, was Eren's sexuality. Because everyone had totally noticed that even though he had a girl as attractive as Mikasa basically dedicated to him, Eren himself really didn't show that much interest. And sure, they were like, siblings or something. But Connie knew they'd only been living together as brother and sister for about a year. So why wasn't Eren taking the chance? Any other boy would have jumped at the opportunity.

And they'd noticed that they way Mikasa was dedicated to Eren seemed to be gearing up to be the way Eren was dedicated to Levi. He followed the shorter man around, basically doing whatever he said, and always ready and prepared to please. They'd even seen Eren throw a blanket over their captain, when the older man had fallen asleep at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

So who was it? Mikasa or Levi?

Jean thought Levi. Or maybe that was just what he was hoping.

Armin thought Mikasa. And maybe he knew better than the rest of them.

Historia said Mikasa too, and that she thought Eren was just a big fan of Levi.

Sasha said Levi, same as Jean. Her argument was there was no way Eren would continue to be that big a fan of Levi, after actually meeting him, and that the only way he'd stay so infatuated with him was if he had deeper feelings. It was a valid point.

Connie didn't think it was either. He thought Eren thought of Mikasa too much like a sister, for some reason or another, and that he just idolized Captain Levi. But that didn't mean he wanted to bang him. Or be banged by him. Whichever.

But Connie had thought about it. Not a lot, because that would be kind of gay. But enough. And he'd come to a conclusion of his own.

Eren had a type.

And those types were blondes.

He believed that Eren had liked Annie. Maybe it wasn't full blown love, but he had seen them training together through their years at the academy, seen the way Eren looked at Annie, and he knew how reluctant Eren had been to go into Titan form and attack her, even though he'd sworn to kill all the Titans, no matter what.

And now, he even saw how close Eren and Historia were, after they'd been kidnapped together and all that. He knew Mikasa noticed it too, saw the black haired girl glaring in their direction whenever the two of them laughed or teased one another. So maybe his affections were transferring to Historia. Poor guy. He was barking up the wrong tree there. Or was he? Connie didn't know for sure. That was another topic of discussion. Historia's sexuality. Was she into girls, or did she simply like Ymir? Maybe she swung both ways?

Maybe Eren did too.

Connie noticed how annoyed the dark haired boy was that Jean was constantly at Armin's side now, after everything they'd (Jean and Armin. Another topic of conversation, and it was always fun to bring up because it pissed Eren off to no end. Another clue?) been through together. And maybe that was just because he didn't like Jean.

But Connie didn't think so.

That was what he thought, anyway. He couldn't really prove it. It wasn't like Eren had clumps of blonde hair shoved under his mattress, or was constantly trying to touch his blonde friend's heads. So for now, it was just a hypothesis.

He'd bring all this up later, the next time he, Jean, Sasha, and Historia got together to gossip, when Eren wasn't around, probably following Levi as Mikasa followed Eren. Usually Armin was included too, but he very well couldn't bring all this up with Armin there, since Armin was 1/3 of the proof. Or maybe he could. He probably should. It would be funny, if nothing else.

In the distance, he heard Sasha call for him, so Connie put his thoughts on hold, and ran off to find her. Did he have a type? He wondered. He'd never really had time to be into girls. If he had to describe, he had a feeling he'd like a girl who was funny. Fun to be around. Who liked some of the stuff he did.

Sasha came into view, and she waved. He waved back, and went to greet her.


End file.
